Care Bears: Another Story
by linzgrrl22
Summary: Care-a-Lot's birthday is upon the Care Bear family once more. Noble Heart and True Heart await the upcoming celebration. However, prior to the festivities, Noble Heart begins to have dreams of memories past, and a familiar but unknown voice communicates to him, which only complicates the meanings. The Care Bear family is soon lead on a quest for answers.


Care Bears: Another Story

The voice plagued his mind and filled him with a variety of emotions that he could not explain. As much as he wanted to tell True Heart the messages he was receiving, he couldn't speak to her as she was pleading for him to tell her about the dreams and the mystery voice that has been haunting him. This had become more then a dream. Someone or Something was trying to contact him.

Spring has arrived and Care-a-Lot's birthday is upon the Care Bear family once more. Noble Heart and True Heart await the upcoming celebration. However, prior to the festivities, Noble Heart begins to have dreams of memories past. Suspicion begins to surround Noble Heart as the voice communicates to him, and he and the Care Bear family is lead on a quest where past and present meet, new friends are made, and a long forgotten evil is discovered that threatens the entire existence of good as the world knows it.

Chapter 1:

"Help…If you can hear me…please, help…before…it's too late".

Noble Heart Horse awoke from his sleep gasping for air. He placed his hand upon his mane and realized that it was damp. He was sweating. He looked out his nearby window and saw that it was still night. Wanting desperately to fall back asleep, but frightened to even try, he laid staring blankly at the ceiling trying to at least relax, if he couldn't sleep.

"Perhaps I was just having a nightmare". He thought to himself. It wasn't often that he had nightmares. Bedtime Bear often assured that the family's dreams were pleasant and peaceful, or he was often so tired from a care mission or cub sitting that he seldom dreamed. However, this was the second night in a row that he had difficulties, and it was rare. He decided to get up and get himself a glass of water to settle himself. Perhaps, it could help him relax. Grabbing his lantern that lain on his night stand, he used his tummy symbol to create a small heart; which he placed in it to light his way.

He shortly returned from getting his water. He lay back in his bed and attempted to fall asleep again. Which wasn't accomplished either, and he found himself tossing and turning in order to do so.

"Noble Heart"? asked a familiar voice. Noble Heart looked up to see who had entered his room. It was True Heart Bear; his friend and companion. He sat up and gave her a solemn look. True Heart placed her paw upon his shoulder.

"True Heart, dear friend, what are you doing up? Did my rustling wake you"? He asked bowing his head in guilt. True Heart shook her head to reassure him that wasn't the cause.

"I actually fell asleep in my recliner in the family room, reading a book. The clock struck and woke me up. I decided that I might as well get some sleep in my bed. I was on my way to my room, when I caught a glimpse of you returning to your room from the kitchen. It's not like you to sleep walk, or be up at this time for that matter. So, I decided to check on you". She said as she placed her paw in his. Noble Heart gave a slight smile. True Heart smiled back at him sympathetically. "You had another dream tonight, didn't you"?

Noble Heart slowly nodded his head yes.

"What is happening in the dream, Noble Heart"? She asked. Noble Heart rubbed his eyes.

"Again, I am not sure. The dream will start out ok. I can just remember vague feelings of peacefulness, really. Then I hear this voice. After that, I feel like I am in a petrified state. All negative feelings of fear, sadness, anger, and, for lack of a better word "death", all over take my body, but I can't move, yell, stare, or anything. The voice continues to talk to me. Saying the same things repeatedly, and then I wake up sweaty, not remember anything". He stated. True Heart had deep concern. Noble Heart was never in this state, and it saddened her that he was having such a time sleeping.

"What is the voice saying"? She asked him. Noble Heart shook his head slowly.

"I can't remember exact words. But it sounds like it wants me to save it, or something".

"I really think if you have another one, you need to consult Bedtime Bear. He may be able to find the source of the problem. It's his job you know, Noble Heart". She suggested. Noble Heart shrugged.

"Bedtime Bear, works extra hard at night helping the children of earth overcome their own fears of the dark and nightmares. Plus, ward off any evil beings that No Heart will throw out at him. He sleeps days, and I am sure doesn't want to be bothered with our problems". He said. True Heart herself was tired, and didn't have the strength to debate him on the matter. She was tired herself, but nevertheless she was worried about her very best friend.

"Well, Noble Heart. I hope you can find enough peace tonight to get some rest. We have a big Hall of Hearts meeting with our bears and cousins tomorrow, in regards to Care-a-Lot's birthday celebration, and remember, we are planning to honor Gram's bear at the banquet for her dedication to the family and being the first and oldest care bear". True Heart said as she got up from her bed. Noble Heart nodded.

"I haven't forgotten, True Heart. I will be at the meeting; even if I have to drink 100 cups of coffee to manage." He joked. True Heart laughed. As long as she had known Noble Heart, he somehow knew how to make the best of things.

"I wish you good night and sweet dreams". She said as she exited the room.

"Good night, True Heart".

He lay back down. Not expecting to get any sleep, but somehow, he managed to find it.

"Order, order"! Stated True Heart as she tapped the mallet on the table of hearts; calling for everyone's attention. All care bears and care cousins silenced themselves, waiting for what True Heart was about to say. "Thank you everyone. As you know, Care-a-Lot's birthday celebration is upon us. This year will be the most important celebration ever". She stated "Not only is it Great Wishing Stars 100th year, but we are also going to give Grams Bear a very special banquet to her hard work and dedication to our family and being the very first care bear. Does anyone have any ideas on the celebration"? asked True Heart. The care bears and cousins conferred with each other. Cheer Bear then raised her hand.

"My suggestion, True Heart, is that the day time be celebrated with carnival games and talent shows, like we have done in years past".

"Good, idea Cheer Bear. Also, we can have a picnic lunch potluck where we all bring food and dishes for lunch. We can have a talent show at that time, and hand out prizes." Suggested, Tender Heart.

"Both of those sound wonderful." Stated, True Heart.

"Well, it isn't a family function without a good sporting event. I say we have a family softball game, Care Bears against cousins". Suggested Champ Bear.

"I say we split up teams evenly of care bears and cousins, Champ Bear. There are a lot more of you then us". Said Swift Heart Rabbit. "It will be fairer. Not saying that we cousins couldn't take you on". Everyone agreed that the family soft ball game would be split evenly. They also made a call list throughout the day on who would be going to earth to help children if they would need it. Last, came the discussion of Grams Bear's honor banquet.

"Treat Heart, Share Bear, and I will handle all the food. I will make Grams Bears favorite cake in her pale blue and yellow trims". Said Birthday Bear.

"I'll take care of the music. It may be a wonderful idea to find old photos of us when we were cubs, with Grams Bear and have a slide show."

"Great idea, Harmony Bear". True Heart praised. "I am very pleased with how the celebration is going to go. Are there any other ideas"?

"If we have any stories that we want to share about Grams, we can go up and tell them". Share Bear stated.

"Awesome, and Grams loves flowers. Why don't we present her with a bouquet of flowers after it, and have her speak about her favorite caring mission". Friend Bear suggested.

"Great! And afterwards we can present her with a plaque in her honor"! Said Champ.

"Wonderful! That seems like a great conclusion to the banquet". Said True Heart

"And we can have an awesome night fireworks display afterwards, in honor of Great Wishing Star's 100th year". Brave Heart Lion added. True Heart Bear hit the mallet on the table.

"That settles everything. Care Bear family meeting adjured"! With that all the care bears and care bear cousins exited the Hall of Hearts. True Heart picked up her mallet that she had used in the meeting. She nodded to Noble Heart.

"Did you take all the minutes of the meeting down? It might be good to refer to in case there are any questions". Noble Heart pointed with his pen on the heart shaped pad.

"All jotted down in detail". He smiled. True Heart smiled back at him.

"Not too bad for someone who is lacking in the sleeping department". True Heart laughed. Noble Heart blushed.

"I got to think more about my dreams, True Heart. I don't think they are anything to worry about. I can't let them get in the way of the celebration that I enjoy the most." Noble Heart smiled. True Heart gave a sigh of relief.

"This does my heart good, Noble Heart. I knew you wouldn't let this get in the way of anything". Both of them left the Hall of Hearts and prepare for the celebration that laid a head.


End file.
